Won't Back Down
by Diastrous
Summary: A story about a mediocre blue unicorn, a ruffled feather griffin, a derpy mail mare, a diamond dog, a blue prince that is no longer, and a chance at redemption for a moon princess. Also Equestria is in chaos.


"Once upon a time, in a magical land known as Equestria. There was once a little pony named Twilight Sparkle. She once read a prophecy that would release an ancient evil unto her world once more. Twilight Sparkle tried to warn her mentor and ruler of the land, but her mentor only replied, 'You must stop reading those dusty old books, and you must make some friends.' Twilight Sparkle was frustrated, knowing that there was something approaching the horizon, and it wasn't the sun. So she was sent to Ponyville to check on the festivities of the Sun Solstice Festival. But more importantly, to make friends. Twilight Sparkle met five very special Mares. There was Pinkie Pie, the element of Laughter. Then she met Apple Jack, the element of Honesty. Then she met Rainbow Dash, the element of Loyalty. The next Mare she met was Rarity, the element of Generosity. A lastly was Fluttershy, the element of Kindness. "

"Unable to research the evil topic any further, the evil did in fact arrive." An evil voice chuckled at the thought.

"And so, Twilight and her five new companions set out on a journey to stop the new evil. The Evil, however, has sent the six manes through perilous trials that only strengthened their bond further. The six manes then arrived at their destination, confronting the evil. Due to the weakness of such a pathetic evil presence, she failed. And the evil was banished to the darkness once more. The Elements of Harmony have once more triumphed over Evil…" Celestia had enough. She broke free of her dark restraints and shot out a beam of light at her intruder. Her intruder took the blast and collapsed to one knee. "Oh please sister," The evil voice stopped to pant, "Is that any way to treat family?"

0 – I Hate Fish

Spike was receiving all sorts of dirty looks. He glanced at the scroll in his hand once more. Walking through Ponyville has become a hazardous job for the messenger. Spike then approached the Message Board. At first, it was no big deal to put a tax on hay or lettuce. But then it began to be a tax on everything! There was even a tax on walking! It seemed quite strange that Princess Celestia would place such heavy taxes for things so petty. But no one wished to voice their doubts against their royal regal ruler. Not only because every pony had their full faith in Princess Celestia, but because there was also a tax complaining.

Spike's spikes were standing straight up, nervous that as soon as he put up this tax, he was going to get tomatoed again. Spike opened the scroll and read it. Really? Why would Princess Celestia tax something that she uses so often? Spike took the Message Board Hammer and a nail. It took Spike a while to find an open space, on both the front and back side of the Message Board, but he eventually found one between 'Apple Tax' and the 'Zebra Tax'. When Spike put up the new Tax, the Ponies all gathered around the Message Board. Spike managed to get away before they took out the produce again.

"This is an outrage! A Tax on Mail Mares now?" Sepia Tocks threw his hooves in the air.

"Tocks, don't!" Lyre warned Sepia Tocks.

"NO! Princess Celestia is no longer fit to be ruler!..." That's when a small scruffy dog, black vest and red gem around his neck appeared, was holding out a full bag of bits towards Sepia Tocks.

"Complaining Tax! Set to it pony!" The dog's voice sounded like the turning of rusty gears. Sepia Tocks threw a single bit into the bag. The dog shook his head and pushed the bag of bits into Sepia Tocks' face.

"What? I only complained once!" Sepia Tocks complained some more.

"Hmph. You complained ten times! You need nine more bits!" The dog snickered.

"We're counting words now! That's it!" Sepia Tocks kicked the dog to the ground, the bits spilling across the ground. The ponies then attacked the dog and each other as they all swarmed the bits, until three smoky gray Pegasus ponies descended from the heavens.

The ponies took immediate notice and ran off with as much bits as they could carry. Only the dog and an empty sack remained. "Those Ponies! They took everything!" The dog screamed in frustration. The Pegasus just laughed.

"Maybe you should keep a more firm grip on the sack next time. Remember, you must bring home 500 bits, or no food for you tonight." The three smoky colored Pegasus laughed all their way back to Canterlot.

"Ok Pinkie. When did you make this again?" Twilight ducked down in order to fit in the small gap.

"Twilight, I already told you. Today! Duh!" Pinkie Pie led her five best friends into the newly formed room below Sugarcube Corner. It was already furnished with a couch, a pantry filled with cakes, and a book shelf that was bare at the moment.

It was the only place they could escape the cameras that were placed all over the all over Equestria. "Oh my stars! Fine décor Pinkie! I simply say that your choice of colors brings this place alive!" Rarity simply squee'd upon entrance.

"And you gave me enough room to fly in here! Sweet!" Rainbow Dash entered the room and flew to the ceiling and back to the ground. It stunk skunks that Princess Celestia placed a tax on flying.

Fluttershy entered the room quietly as always. Then lastly was Apple Jack, who looked around briskly and then covered up the hole with a medium sized rock. "Ok, can we jus' get down ta business… uhhh Pinkie? How did you fit that couch in 'ere?" Apple Jack, distracted that there is an object in here that no way could fit through that hole.

"It was simple," Pinkie Pie then pulled out some black tinted glasses, "It was science."

Every pony just looked at Pinkie Pie, who was posing with her hooves crossed. "Yeah…" Apple Jack just commented. What was the point in arguing with Pinkie?

"Ok. So should we begin already?" Rarity asked. Every pony nodded.

"Ok Twi, we tried ta wait for an answer, but now we can't send a letter to Celestia without getting taxed!" Apple Jack spoke out.

"Agreed. Darling, you have to admit that things are quite strange these days." Rarity spoke in a whisper.

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "But we're talking about Princess Celestia here. She has to have a reason for doing all of this…"

Pinkie Pie joined in the conversation with a bounce. "Oh! I love guessing games! I bet there is some sort of war going on and there will soon be something called Fallout!" The five ponies rolled their eyes. "Or what if she's just trollin'? Oh, oh! I bet she was taken over by an evil spirit! Or…" Then Pinkie Pie's voice got serious, "What if Midnight Mare is back! Dun dun dunnnn!" Pinkie Pie made dramatic noises.

"Pinkie! Be serious for once!" Twilight Sparkle growled. "Ok, I say we go to Canterlot…"

"Ohhh! Canterlot!" Rarity squealed once again, moved the rock, and quickly left the room.

Twilight then continued, "and we talk to Princess Celestia."

"AH!" A scream came from outside the room. The five ponies rushed outside of the room to see Rarity and the scruffy dog were both on the floor, both stunned. "Pony! Watch where you… oh, Miss Rarity, it's you. Can you spare 500 bits?"

Rarity got up and dusted herself off. "Oh Gollum, it's you." Rarity threw a hoof full of gold coins into the dog's empty sack. "Sorry dear, that is all I have on me."

"Oh! Thank you Miss Rarity!" The dog praised the white pony. Ever since these new taxes and rule changes, Princess Celestia has hired 'mercenaries' to deal with her 'dirty' work. Such as enforcing the rules, collecting taxes, and guarding 'important' things. No one really knew what these important things are, but if you found a dark Pegasus guarding something in the middle of nowhere, you probably stumbled upon something.

Either way, 'mercenaries' ranged from ponies to mythical creatures. The Diamond Dogs have been running low on diamonds, due to certain setbacks, such as a certain white pony and her five friends robbing them blind. But that was all in the past for Rarity now made friends with these old foes as they entered town. They were Ponyville's new 'guardians'.

"How is Hansel?" Rarity smiled at the small scruffy dog. The five ponies rolled their eyes. It was originally supposed to be a ploy to hear information through the grapevine, but Rarity eventually became genuinely interested in the Diamond Dog antics.

"Oh! He is great! He just found a big diamond the other day! We might be able to sell it for a few days worth of food!" If one good thing came out of the friendship between Rarity and the Diamond Dogs, it was that the Diamond Dogs saw the injustice to the Ponies. So the Diamond Dogs tried to find other means of eating, but with a mess hall full of dogs it was difficult and being Princess Celestia's lackey was the highest paying there is.

"How about Kreacher?" Rarity asked. She was of course, referring to the leader of the Diamond Dogs. The small little dog cleared his throat.

"I don't know where he is." His voice was grave. Rarity blinked and rubbed her chin with worry.

%$%

Kreacher could only grip his red vest closer to his body as he continued to the hike up the mountain. Princess Celestia told him personally, "I need you to find me the most Generous creature in the land of Equestria. Don't fail me." Kreacher could only shiver at the sound of the Princess's voice. It was dark and cold; you think the queen of magical ponies would be a lot nicer. So he was in the Equine Alps, looking for the most generous creature in Equestria.

%$%

The six ponies at this time were packing for their trip in their new secret room. Gollum was in the corner, counting his bits. Twilight Sparkle has set up a map. They have yet plan how they would make it to Canterlot. When every pony was ready, they all sat in front of the map. Twilight began to make complex calculations on what would cost them the least amount of bits to walk to Canterlot. Rainbow Dash suggested they take it to the sky for a flying tax was much less than a walking tax. Rarity countered that only Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash could fly. Apple Jack then suggested that they rebel and not pay the tax. Twilight Sparkle was against the idea while everyone was surprised at Fluttershy's agreement. Pinkie Pie said they could use space travel.

"Or, you could take the Under Path." Gollum suggested in the midst of the arguing. Every pony quieted and looked at Gollum, who was staring at the map.

"What are you talkin' about?" Apple Jack was the first to ask.

Gollum made a big X on the map with his claw. It was on the outskirts of the Ever Free Forest. "An Under Path Entrance is here." Gollum turned around and stared specifically at Rarity. "What I've learned as Princess Celestia's soldier, is that she intends that no pony or creature go to Canterlot that does not already live there or work for her." Gollum pointed at the X once more. "The Under Path has become a route for creatures to avoid the Pegasus Guardians. However, it is pretty dangerous due to unknown terrain and the emergence of monsters." Gollum finished.

"But wait. You say that Princess Celestia is preventing ponies from entering Canterlot? Why?" Twilight Sparkle asked, refusing to believe it. "Princess Celestia has been the most caring ruler of all Equestria…"

"That's right. Has been. But now, she has changed." Gollum responded somberly.

#

Meanwhile, at a local pub in Canterlot, was sitting a very depressed white unicorn with flowing golden locks in a trashed tuxedo. "Oh woe is me! Woe is me!" He gurgled as he drank some more apple cider. No one wanted to talk to him or ask him what's wrong. That would induce a tax. The bartender just kept the cider coming, the wailing pony throwing bits in the bartender's general direction.

A good five minutes later, a blue unicorn with a squished purple mage hat and wrinkled purple cloak trotted up to the bar and slammed down a golden coin. "I need a drink." The blue unicorn looked upset. The Bartender took notice of her usual customer.

"Plum juice, Trixie?" The Bartender slid a cold one across the bar. Trixie took it in hoof and gulped a good chunk of it. It went down nicely.

"You know Frank. I have been questioning if the 'Amazing and Magnificent Trixie' should even pursue magic anymore." Trixie made air quotations with her hooves.

"Things didn't go well at the Magic Entrance Exam?" The bartender began to clean a few glasses with a nearby rag.

"Hmph! They did not only not go well, they were a disaster! Dear Celestia!" Trixie threw her hooves up in frustration. She threw two bits at the Pegasus guard before he even took out his sack. Before the bartender or Trixie could continue, the white unicorn interrupted.

"I was here before her! And you are asking about her problems first! I was fired from my job!" The white unicorn yelled in anguish. Frank merely rolled his eyes.

"Trixie does not care. She failed her magic exam. Horribly," Trixie sighed as she rested her head on the long bar table.

"The egg didn't hatch?" The bartender fixed himself an appletini.

"Oh no. The egg hatched," Trixe responded, "But it hatched into a giant mutated rooster! It then began to attack the University! Ugh! Trixie could have sworn she got the spell right!" That's when the white unicorn entered the conversation once more.

"That is quite weird…" The bartender gave the white unicorn an evil look while Trixie waved away the insult.

"It is quite alright Frank, I know that I suck. Not only did a purple unicorn made me look like a fool in Ponyville, but I can't even make it into Canterlot's Magical…" Trixie was on the verge of losing it when the white unicorn raised his hoof.

"No, no, no." The white unicorn moved a few seats closer to the blue unicorn. "That is impossible. You either don't hatch it or you do. It shouldn't turn into anything else." Trixie and the bartender looked at the white unicorn. "Sorry, perhaps I should introduce myself," The white unicorn cleared his throat as if saying his name would make every pony fall over envious, "I am Sir Blueblood. One of the Princess's most trusted advisors…" Then the proud Sir Blueblood's face turned sour and began to cry again, "Until I got fired!"

The bartender looked at Trixie and Trixie looked at Sir Blueblood. "Wait. Are you saying… my test was… rigged to fail?"

Sir Blueblood wiped his tears with a handkerchief. "It seems that way. The Magical University was all about teaching students, never making them look like fools. The test was made that way purposefully."

Trixie looked at the bartender with gleeful eyes. She got up from her bar cushion and yelled in triumph. "The Amazing and Magnificent Trixie knew it all along! There was no way The Most Intelligent Unicorn in the world could fail such a test! It was rigged!" The bartender chuckled. Sir Blueblood's eyes widened.

"Wait! You are THEE Amazing and Magnificent Trixie?" Sir Blueblood trotted to Trixie's side. "Is it true you have slain two Ursa Majors with one hoof tied behind your back!" Trixie simply laughed.

"Of course! The Amazing Trixie never loses a fight!" Trixie took a few jabs at the air like a boxing champion.

"Would the 'Amazing' Trixie like to finish her drink?" The bartender's tone was quite sarcastic. Trixie gave the bartender a 'stay quiet' look. Nevertheless, Trixie and Sir Blueblood sat back down to finish their drinks.

"HEY! You need to pay your tax!" A voice from outside shouted.

"Hmph. Your pony laws don't apply to Griffins. Now get out of my face!" Another voice shouted back. The double doors swung open and there stood a smug looking griffin. She walked up to the bar counter and took out a few bits. "Orange soda." Was all she said.

"Well, well, the bar is getting busy tonight." The bartender commented while opening up his cooler to get the soda.

The Griffin sat down and looked to her right, which there were two ponies looking in her direction. "What do you want from me?" She spoke with attitude.

Sir Blueblood was the first to speak. "Aren't Griffins supposed to be solitary creatures?"

"Aren't Unicorns supposed to smart?" The Griffin spat back.

Trixie smirked, "The Amazing Trixie senses some griffin had a bad day."

"Oh dear sky spirits, we have a role player." The Griffin growled, staring at Trixie with violent eyes. The bartender slid an orange soda can across the bar counter. The Griffin caught it with one claw and poked a hole in the top. She took a sip, still glaring at the two ponies.

"You have a name toots?" The bartender asked.

"Gilda." The Griffin responded, placing the can on the counter.

"Well, when you are in my bar Gilda, we treat each other with respect. Got it?" The bartender spoke. Gilda snickered.

"Sorry, where's my manners?" Gilda held out a claw, challenging. Sir Blueblood was suspicious and so was Trixie, but either way, Trixie could not back down from something simple as a handshake.

"You are in the presence of the Amazing Trixie." She took the Griffin's paw, then immediately retracted it in, wincing in pain. "Ow!"

"Whoops. My claws were out." Gilda looked at her claw innocently. Trixie and Gilda looked at each with loathing. Sir Blueblood coughed nervously. It was like this until a few Pegasus Guardians barged through the door. The two unicorns and one Griffin turned surprised at the new intrusion.

"Griffin! You must pay your taxes! No exceptions while in our Princess's land!" The two Pegasus guards spoke with authority. Sir Blueblood ducked behind the bar counter in fear. Trixie smirked at Gilda.

"Your crime days caught up with you." Trixie inquired.

"Shut up." Gilda muttered. The Pegasus guards the turned their attention to the blue pony.

"And you! You must pay a tax for talking to a Griffin!" The Guards stated. Trixie looked appalled, then turned accusingly to Gilda.

"You planned this!" Trixie spoke in fury. The Griffin rolled her eyes while the two Pegasus guards closed in. "The Magnificent Trixie was played for a fool!"

"Get over yourself!" Gilda roared at the pony. The two Pegasus were closing in.

"No! I am out of bits for a week now because of you!" Trixie yelled.

"Hmph! You are so stupid! You simply get out of it like this!" Gilda then punched one Pegasus guard into next week. The remaining Pegasus guard looked dumbfounded.

"The Amazing Magnificent Trixie laughs at your futile attempts! You knock out a guard like this!" And that's when a table was floating above the remaining guard's head. His face was priceless, in fact, I'm pretty sure some pony in that room caught the whole scene on video. The table then began to get very friendly with the Pegasus guard and smashed him into the floor. The guard was definitely not getting up after that.

Trixie smiled triumphantly at the Griffin, until it sunk in what she has just done. Gilda laughed and patted her on the back. "Now that is how you play someone for a fool." The Griffin walked away to the counter and picked up her orange soda.

Trixie was furious. Now she was a fugitive. She would probably have to change her name. Even grow a goatee… NO! The Magnificent Trixie was going to make the Griffin pay for what she has done! The Griffin was about to finish her orange soda, when it exploded and splashed over Gilda's face.

At first she was stunned, but then she stared at Trixie with wide eyes. "Sorry, but the Amazing Trixie never makes mistakes." Trixie grinned, her horn dimming from the spell she just casted. The Griffin threw her can to the ground and wiped the soda from her eyes. Sir Blueblood just cowered behind the counter. The bartender walked away from the scene into the other room. Gilda lunged forward and Trixie was ready. About a foot from Trixie's face, Gilda slammed into an invisible wall. "Heh." Trixie smiled.

Trixie did a dramatic pose and Sir Blueblood applauded. Trixie lifted her hat and motioned it to Sir Blueblood. But Sir Blueblood was focused on another thing. "Miss Trixie! Watch out!" That's when Trixie looked down at her attacker and got punched in the face. Flung backwards, out the door, and into the streets, Trixie staggered onto her hooves. Gilda came outside and roared, her chest puffed out and her claws unsheathed. Trixie and Gilda ran at each other, until the bartender came out and yelled.

"STOP! Both of you!" Both the Griffin and unicorn took a swipe at each other before they turned to face the bartender. "Both of you are going nowhere fighting!" The bartender was holding a saddle bag on his back and then tossed it to Trixie's general directions. "You two need to get going before the Pegasus Guards catch you." Trixie took the saddle bags and took a peek inside. There were many food and water provisions in the pack.

"Wait. What?" Gilda asked outloud in confusion. "Are you TELLING me that I have to travel with HER? Why? I have no business with her…"

"But you did get her involved in your mess!" The bartender responded, which the Griffin winced at. Then the bartender added some fuel to the fire, "Don't you Griffins have a loyalty thing?"

The Griffin growled. "It's not a loyalty thing."

"Hold on! Time out! The Amazing Trixie doesn't need some pet to take care of her!" Trixie pointed at Gilda who threw Trixie a death glare.

"Hey! Better watch who you call a pet!" Gilda spoke ferociously.

The bartender sighed, "Look, Trixie, I love you like a sister, but let's be honest for a moment. You wouldn't last a day outside of these Canterlot walls." Gilda snickered while Trixie pouted.

"The Amazing Trixie is still clueless on how a pathetic Griffin and a Perfect Mage are supposed to outrun such odds." Trixie asked.

"Oh I'm sure your new friend has a path of some sort. Right?" The bartender looked at Gilda with an accusation look; Trixie raising her eyebrow. The Griffin just huffed.

Then Trixie looked at his bar and realized how beat up it was from their little altercation. "Wait! The Magnificent Trixie can't leave a friend in…"

But the bartender raised his hoof. "I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. Now go." With that, the bartender went inside his bar to attend his laundry list of new problems.

Trixie turned to Gilda who just looked the other way. Trixie tried to get a close look at her face, but Gilda wasn't having it until Trixie finally gave up. "So, Gilda. Where are you leading the Magnificent Trixie?"

"If you don't stop referring yourself in the third person, probably a spike pit." Gilda muttered under her breath while walking away.

"Hmm?" Trixie asked sincerely.

"Ugh. The under path. Can you please just be quiet until we get there?" Stupid Griffin Code. Trixie was about to follow Gilda when the bartender came outside, with Sir Blueblood trotting behind him.

"One more thing you two. Be sure to take care of each other." The bartender then side stepped to the side. Sir Blueblood stepped forward to speak,

"I don't know what is going on up in that castle," The Sir Blueblood looked up at Celestia's highest most buildings in town, "But I don't like it. Things smell fishy."

Both Gilda and Trixie sighed and muttered, "I hate fish." They glared at each other.

With one last round of goodbyes, both Trixie and Gilda headed out the entrance of the Under Path. "Good luck Miss Trixie. You too Miss Griffin." Sir Blueblood called out. The bartender smacked Sir Blueblood upside the head.

"Shh!" The bartender hissed. "Don't cause any attention."

!#$%^

Krecher reached the Equine Alps Town. The town was located in a valley, in the thicket of icy mountains. There was a strange damp mist covering the circumference of the valley. He entered town and saw the message board, there were thirty new laws on it that weren't on Japony. That means he has been on the move for thirty or so days. Kreacher rubbed his eyes and headed for the town stable.

It was bright yet gloomy at the same time. There were maybe ten candles in here, all burning brightly. There were also five tables, four of them were filled with the ponies, all glaring at the dog. No one was in a real talking mood. The Pegasus guard must either be real strict or every pony was mute. Kreacher walked to the empty table and took a seat. Kreacher felt like if each of these ponies had a knife, they would be in his back.

After a few moments of silence, two ponies approached him, pitchforks in hoof. "Hey dog." Kreacher looked up to his two new guests. "In case you don't notice, you're not welcome here!" One of the ponies slammed the pitchfork on the table. Kreacher clenched his fists.

'Don't attack. It's not their fault.' Kreacher mumbled to himself.

"You say something?" The other pony in the duo held the pitchfork at face level. Kreacher held his fists under the table, ready to fight if he had to. And if things couldn't get any worse, that's when a fat brown Pegasus came waddling through the doors. Kreacher immediately noticed that the ponies backed down, walking back to their table. He turned to face the new pony.

The Pegasus was obviously a guardian because of the way the ponies reacted. But he definitely didn't look the part. Kreacher could have sworn he smelled a heavily greased salad as soon as the Pegasus walked within close range. "Well! We have ourselves a guest!" The Pegasus spoke in a voice that only annoyed Kreacher further. "Useless ponies!" The Pegasus yelled, looking around the room at the ponies in their seats. "We need to treat our guests with respect! Expect this to be taken out from each of your taxes!" The Pegasus yelled, slamming a hoof on the table. Every pony tensed up. Then the Pegasus yelled again, "Draft! Get out here!" Kreacher looked over at the counter, where a green pony with a long mane came out, fumbling with a waitress tray.

The pony walked over to Kreacher and the Pegasus's table, The Pegasus grumbled, "I want a potato salad with all the cheese and apples you got! And you better not skimp out like last time!" The Pegasus raised his hoof at the waitress, who just flinched.

'C'mon you pathetic pony. Hit her. Give me enough anger.' Kreacher gripped the edge of his table. He felt the damp wood begin to give underneath his pressure.

"Anything for you good friend?" The Pegasus asked. Kreacher looked at the waitress, who was trembling under his gaze.

"Do have a piece of copper for me? And some water?" Kreacher croaked out. The waitress nodded, still shaking and trotted behind the counter.

"So! What brings you to the Equine Alps?" The Pegasus patted the dog's back like they have been friends forever. Kreacher shrugged him off, hopefully he got the hint. But he was as stupid as he was fat.

After a moment of silence, Kreacher knew he wasn't getting out of this by staying quiet. "Official business for Celestia." Kreacher felt every pony tense up once more.

"Oh!" The Pegasus's voice sounded like a greedy business man just heard an offer he can't refuse. "Well if there's anything you need! You come down to Equine Alps and you just ask!" Pegasus looked around the room, everyone sunk deeper into their chairs. The waitress came back with a huge bowl of salad for the pony. The Pegasus grabbed it before the pony was even ready. The waitress stumbled, but Kreacher caught her before she went sprawling. He pushed her up, back on her hooves. The frightened look on her face went straight to the Pegasus, who was busy stuffing his face, and then back to Kreacher. The dog pointed to her tray, and the waitress placed the tray on the table. Draft then walked away, back to the counter.

Kreacher picked the copper up and took a sip of water. It wasn't a diamond, but it was shiny enough. It reminded him of the caves. Of home. Before things began to change in the land of Equestria.

"Y'know," The Pegasus spoke, spitting food everywhere as he spoke. "If you want a diamond, you can always just ask."

"No. It's fine. Copper is… fine." Copper is not fine. It's rough, cold, and not pretty. He'd rather be holding a gem of some sort, and best case scenario, a solid pound of diamond. But a copper piece would have to do. He didn't want to put these ponies through any more work. It was silent in the room as he played with the piece of copper in his hands.

"Mr. Kreacher! I've got you a letter!" A cheerful voice rang out in the pub. Everyone turned to see a grey Pegasus enter the stable. A dumb smile was on her face, her mane was ruffled, and a bunch of bubbles was her cutie mark. And her golden eyes, were quite… derpy.

Kreacher stood up, the copper still in hand. The Mail Mare smiled as she took a letter out of her mail bag and dropped the letter into Kreacher's hands. Kreacher opened it and began to read to himself.

Kreacher noticed that the Mail Mare was then taking out a few bits. "Hm?" Kreacher questioned.

"I'm talking to a dog sir. Dog tax!" The little mail mare inquired. Kreacher smiled. He didn't know why, but this little Pegasus just made him feel like his heart was to burst out of his chest at any moment. And he didn't have any feelings for this pony. Not like that at all. When he talked to this pony, it is as if the world of Equestria hasn't changed, at least not for this little pony.

Kreacher raised his paw and took out twenty bits. "Here. There is Mail Mare tax, remember?"

"But sir! This is fifteen more…" The little Pegasus tried to argue, but Kreacher raised his paw once more.

The little Pegasus smiled that same old goofy smile. She turned away to count her bits now that she had more than before. But Kreacher saw a brown blur out of the corner of his eye. The Pegasus guard passed Kreacher and pushed the derpy Pegasus to the floor. She dropped all of her coins and turned around to face her attacker. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

The brown Pegasus raised his hoof to Kreacher, wanting recognition. "Yeah! That's right! Celestia giveth! Celestia don't give a buck!" Kreacher turned slowly to the Pegasus.

"How can you betray your own kind like this?" Kreacher's voice cracked. The Pegasus lowered his hoof.

"Wha-?"

Kreacher pushed the Pegasus backward, walking towards him, the Pegasus backing up. "How can you treat them so little? Are you so strong? What have you done that allows you to do these things?"

"Diamond Dog, stand down. I'm the guard in this town…" The Pegasus tried to defended himself, but Pushing the derpy pony down was the last straw that broke Kreacher's flood gates.

"Well you're doing a messy hay stack job of it! A guard is supposed to protect the people, not antagonize them!"

The Pegasus growled now and pushed Kreacher back. "I think you better…"

The Pegasus had no time to finish his sentence though, because Kreacher at this point already winded back and right in the kisser it went. The Pegasus staggered back, stunned. His face already swelling. "That's for treating the ponies like buck." Kreacher cocked his right arm back once more and gave it another go. "That's for raising your hoof at the waitress." Kreacher then grabbed Pegasus and flung him out the doors. Kreacher leaped after him and into the snow. "And this is for hurting the mail mare." Kreacher was about to strike once more, when the grey Pegasus stepped in front of him. Kreacher's fist stopped with an inch of the Derpy Pony's face. "Move Pony!" Kreacher croaked.

"No! Beating up this little Pegasus isn't nice! He's just scared! Like all of us are!" Kreacher looked at the little pony, then at the brown Pegasus guard, then turned around and faced all of the ponies who came outside to watch the scene. Kreacher looked back at his letter.

'I'm scared Kreacher. I hope you are doing well. Be safe.' Kreacher read the line once more. The cursive handwriting, the smell of fancy perfume and the feeling of home. "Sorry Miss Rarity." Kreacher muttered to himself.

Kreacher looked once more to the brown Pegasus who was now a few feet away from them, trying to stagger away. Well, no doubt that he was going to come back with friends. "Don't worry Diamond Dog, we'll take care of them. You get yourself going." Kreacher turned to see the waitress pony smile at him. "Name's Root Draft, finest bartender in all of Equestria." Maybe Equestria hasn't changed, or at least not all of it.

Kreacher sighed and then asked, "Does anyone know the closest Under Path entrance around here?" But every pony looked at each other, hoping that another one had the answer. Kreacher then felt a tug at his vest.

"Mr. Dog. The Mail Mares take the Under Path all the time to avoid Flying tax!" The pony smiled. Kreacher was surprised, looking at the grey pony.

"What's your name Miss Pony?" Kreacher asked.

"D'aaawww. No one has ever called me 'miss' before! My name is Ditzy Doo! But everyone calls me Derpy!" Derpy smiled, holding his hoof out to the Diamond Dog. Kreacher took her hoof and shook it. "Wow! Your nails are manicured Mr. Dog! They look nice!" Kreacher could only grin.

"Lead the way Miss Derpy." Kreacher spoke. Derpy only giggled as they began walking to the Equine Alps Under Path entrance.

$D


End file.
